Solar cell panels (also referred to as solar cell modules) are an increasingly popular means of generating renewable power, and recently there has been a wide proliferation of solar projects of all sizes, from small residential installations to large utility scale power production. Current solar cell panels are typically composed of photovoltaic solar cells encased in a rigid supporting frame. When installed, these solar cell panels are supported by a racking system, which together comprise a solar panel installation.
A problem with many current methods of installing solar panels is that the surface supporting the solar panel installation must be penetrated to attach the system. For example, typical solar panel installations are secured to rooftop surfaces by penetrating the roof surface with screws or other means. Adequately securing the solar panel system to the surface is critical to protect the panels and surrounding property from damage caused by wind and/or seismic activity, both of which could cause damage if the solar panel system is not properly secured to the surface. Moreover, securing solar panel systems to a surface often requires that the surface be penetrated numerous times, thereby compromising the surface's integrity. This is particularly problematic on rooftop installations where the roof surface is sealed to protect against moisture entering the building.